LoveHate Relationship
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: fake boyfriends!AU. Blaine thinks Kurt hates him - but does he really? He likes him better than Smythe, that's for sure..


**Who doesn't love fake boyfriends, am I right?**

* * *

Blaine huffed out a deep sigh as he split off from his friends and headed down the long, alcove-lined hall that led to his stage combat class.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't be there today_, Blaine thought. _Or maybe he'll have laryngitis and I'll be able to get through this class without wanting to tear my hair out. God, Hummel is just so – so – uptight. Arrogant._

_Attractive? _a mental voice that sounded suspiciously like Sam's added.

_No! _Blaine thought, shaking his head like he could physically dislodge that thought. _Kurt Hummel is not attractive. He's a jerk who needs to-_

What Kurt needed to do was lost when a hand darted out and dragged Blaine closer to a warm, semi-familiar chest. "Hey, sweetheart," a voice cooed. "There you are! You're kinda late today."

Blaine just froze as Kurt pulled him in for a quick kiss and a lingering hug.

"Just play along," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. He had arranged the hug so Blaine was in between him and the smug-looking guy he must have been talking to. "I'll explain once we've gotten Meerkat Face over there to fuck off."

"I'm sorry, baby," Blaine said when they broke apart, confused but hoping this would get him some blackmail material. "The caf was ridiculously crowded today – I couldn't even get you one of those chocolate chip cookies you love!"

"Oh my God, you two are _disgusting_," Meerkat Face said. "Forget about my proposition, Kurt. Listening to your sickly-sweet banter is a total boner kill." He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and left, looking revolted.

"Well he was a charmer," Blaine said, taking a couple steps away from Kurt. "Anyways, would you care to explain how we began dating all of a sudden?"

"Oh, can it, Anderson," Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Smythe has been hitting on me for _weeks _now, even after I told him I was waiting for my boyfriend to walk me to class today, and you were the first person to come down this hallway. I had no other options."

"Glad to know I'm your first choice," Blaine said. "You'd think you'd treat your sweetheart a little better than that."

"Bite me," Kurt said, glaring at Blaine. "I'm at least grateful you weren't one of those gossiping peons that hovers around Rachel, but that's about all I can say. Have you ever kissed a guy before, Anderson?"

"I'm sorry for not kissing like a porn star when I'm surprised," Blaine shot back, rolling his eyes. "Christ, Hummel, you could at least say thank you."

"_Thank you_, Blaine, for being less disappointing than Sebastian would have been," Kurt said, tone dripping with sugar. "I'm so grateful and amazed."

"Alright, that's it," Blaine said, at the end of his rope. He leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Kurt, cupping his face in his hands.

When Blaine thought about that kiss later, he honestly couldn't say why he did it. To shut Kurt up, definitely. Because he lost control, for sure. Maybe even because he'd enjoyed the first kiss they'd had, although he never would've admitted it.

At that moment, though, all Blaine could process was the sensation of warm lips against his own and the tingles that shot through his veins when Kurt got over his shock and started kissing back. Blaine held the kiss as long as he could, angling Kurt's face to get the best position, before finally stepping back when his lungs were finally threatening to give out.

"I, uh. Whoa," Kurt said, stumbling back slightly. "That – that was-"

"Am I still a bad kisser?" Blaine asked. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at Kurt's discombobulation.

"If you don't do that again, I'm going to throw out the spare tub of hair gel you keep in your combat locker," Kurt threatened. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen for _months_, Anderson."

"You what?" Blaine said, totally stunned.

"Did you not notice that I only snark at you in class, Blaine?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow judgmentally. "For me, that's flirting."

"I'm sorry for not realizing you substitute insults for kindness," Blaine said, rolling his eyes again. "Forgive me for thinking you function _like a normal human_."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Anderson."

"You are _so _demanding," Blaine said before complying.

"We're going to dinner this weekend. Saturday night. Pick me up at 8," Kurt said when they broke apart again.

"Jesus, did you never learn to ask nicely as a kid?" Blaine said, but he couldn't hold in a smile. "Fine. Find my number in the student directory and text me your address. Wear something pretty."

"I'm rubbing off on you," Kurt said with a smile of his own. He bent down and grabbed his satchel before offering his spare arm to Blaine.

"Oooh, dirty," Blaine said, linking his arm in Kurt's and heading off to class. "But maybe I'll rub off on you, too."

"You are _such _a dweeb," Kurt said, sighing. "I don't understand why I'm attracted to you."

"Because I'm an excellent fake boyfriend?"

"That you are. I suppose I could probably do worse."

"Be still my heart!" Blaine said, faking a swoon. "That was the best compliment I've ever received."

Kurt just glared at Blaine as they reached their classroom and heard the instructor bark, "Hummel! Anderson! Get your asses changed and ready to fight!"

If asked, he would deny it, but Blaine couldn't help but shoot Kurt tiny, happy smiles every time their eyes met that day.


End file.
